Two Blind Mice
by corruptedVisionary
Summary: Just a cute AU where Sollux decides to stay with the group instead of leaving with Aradia. Also *flaiwiggles* some cute solrezi and maybe just maybe some davekat (Sorta letting the story develop on it's own so *shrugs* who knows? XD)
1. Prologue: This is Stupid

The lab was dimly lit and cold. All the noises, all the different trolls running around and exploring their rooms on the meteor, had silenced. How many of them were dead now... it hurt to remember so our stories protagonist did what he was best at. He blocked it all out, pretended to be cold hearted like always.

Sollux was wandering around, attemping to 'sniff' where he was going because he wasn't about to start licking this nasty place. Nothing was working, that's what he got for listening to her. He sighed, thinking about her.

The her in question was Terezi, she'd been nothing but kind through all this. A goofy smile took place on his mug. No, no... he couldn't start thinking like that again. Every time he trusts his heart with someone... This was stupid, this whole feely thing. Could his heart just stay at bay and follow him in his act? That would be a miracle... He shuddered at that word. Miracle... the last guy who believed in those went on a murder spree.

Sollux's thoughts were inturrupted by a door. Not one opening, no... he walked straight into one with a bang. "Oh, for fuck'th thake..." Sollux slank down against the cold metalic door, pulling his knees up to his chest and brooding.


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

Sollux yawned, hours had passed since his little pity party deep in the meteor. He now sat with his remaining friends, huddled next to a fire for warmth. Trolls normally didn't have much of a problem with cold, considering they hated going outside because of the sun, but being stuck in this place for so long had caused it to dampen and mold which not only gave the place a foul smell, but also made it absolutely freezing.

He thought about Aradia. He had the option to leave with her, the option to live the rest of his afterlife in the bubbles. He'd denied it though, he couldn't leave his friends and he had to face the facts that Aradia no longer had red feelings for him. Going with her would have just been a constant reminder and he wasn't willing to torture himself more then he already did.

Sollux propped himself up on his hands as he shifted position. Karkat was deep in thought, his eyes seemed so emotionless and dead. Kanaya was fidgeting with a frayed string on her skirt, she too seemed so empty and anyone could clearly see the lack of suns effect on her. The two humans, Dave and Rose, were the only ones keeping up somewhat of a conversation. It wasn't one of much interest, more of a placeholder to block out the silence. Terezi's usual playful banter didn't even take a place here, she kept silent, her knees hugged up to her chest.

Everything was dreary, no one smiled or told jokes... no one even picked on each other. It didn't help that they were out of grist and couldn't alchmise anymore food. They had been living off of dwindling rations for so long that their physical health was at an all time low. Everyone was scrawny, weak and beyond any sort of physical or mental repair.

Karkat stood, walking out of the room. He had been doing this often, leaving unexpectedly and wandering the empty rooms. Mainly the ones that used to be occupied with his old friends. He'd wandered into the room Nepeta had scrawled her ships on. It hurt to see it, but he felt he owed it to her for always being so busy and never spending any time with her even though she clearly longed for his friendship... and maybe more.

Sollux had as of late gone to his normal state of mind, blaming himself for all of this. Noticing his distress, Terezi scooted closer to the lanky yellow blood. She put a comforting arm around him and whispered "Please Sollux... don't be so hard on yourself. We all got ourselves into this mess and... we're all going to have to stay strong and face this together." Her voice was starting to become hoarse, regardless her words were enough to bring a bit of hope back into Sollux. Keeping his face stoic, he nodded. "I know how you really feel, Sollux... no need to play mister tough guy with me." She smirked, a bit of her playfulness showing.


	3. Chapter 2: Silence

Silence, that's all there was now. Rose had fallen ill so Dave and Kanaya spent most of the time in the room the blonde had chosen to reside in. It was just Sollux, Terezi and Karkat now sitting around the small fire. None of them spoke, none of them even looked at each other. Karkat was prodding at the fire, his mind lost in the rage of the flames. Sollux, on the other hand, was focused on the tiny dancing embers that floated around even in the damp dank air. It was as if the fire was in battle with the spores and despite the molds total control over the lab the fire still persisted and stayed strong.

Sollux shook his head absentmindedly, what was even happening anymore? Was this it? Were they all just going to stay here and die? It certainly seemed that way, first Rose then who? He didn't like having all these questions running around his mind and... despite how lowly he treated the humans he still cared for them so the thought of this sickness killing Rose stung him deeply. It would have great effects on them all... especially Dave, he was her brother in some sense wasn't he? Sollux didn't have a brother, not in any way, but that didn't mean he couldn't understand how painful it is to have someone you love die.

Someone you love so much, but can't save regardless of your efforts. A flashback to the day it had happened played in Sol's mind. It was blurry really, it had started like any other day. He was just working on some coding and pestering Karkat on the side to tell him all about how awesome this next code was going to be. Suddenly he received a message from Vriska, it wasn't like her to message him out of the blue considering they hardly ever talked and when they did it was usually because the girl wanted something.

"AG: Planning to visit Aradia today Sollux?"

What the hell was she- That's where things became blurry. He didn't really remember the events that happened afterwards, he just remembered holding the practically obliterated body of his matesprite in his arms and sobbing heavily.

Sensing his pain Terezi frowned and tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay...?" She asked with genuine concern. Sollux felt like he might cry, but instead he clenched his eyes shut "Yeah... Perfectly fine." Terezi knew that he was lying, she knew that calling him out on it would just make him feel worse so instead she pulled him into a hug. Sollux hid his face in her shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking into the blind girls shirt.


	4. Chapter 3: Responsibilities

(Sorry for not updating in so long, family troubles)

A week had passed, Rose wasn't feeling any better. It was unsettling for everyone to watch her suffer. Kanaya seemed to be the only one with hope, despite even Rose determining her own fate to be a grim one the jade blood wouldn't give up. Kanaya nurtured her, kept conversations with her and even prayed for her. Dave, on the other hand, had been spending less time with Rose and more by the fire with the others. He was too upset to see her like this. He'd become a shadow of himself, always crying, even the cool kid who always kept a stoic face could be broken.

Karkat stopped talking all together, he wasn't very social through this anyways, but now nobody could get anything out of him. He knew he had to be strong, but he wasn't a leader anymore and no one needed his idiotic words... all they'd ever done was hurt. The red blooded troll looked down at his stomach, he was thin before, but this was just ridiculous. They needed help, they needed someone to save them. Where were John and Jade? Hadn't those assholes planned to come? He couldn't really recall what they said they would do now, it'd been so long.

Terezi sat next to Sollux, her head against his chest as she drowsily took in his scent. The lanky male had his arm around the girl, a platonic action. He leaned down by what he assumed was her ear and whispered "You can go to thleep if you want... I know you're tired." Terezi smiled weakly, it felt nice having someone look after her. She cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Sollux stroked her back gently before carefully laying down and closing his eyes.

Karkat and Dave watched the two who were curled up to each other, sleeping with light snores. Dave thought that was a lovely idea, the bags under his eyes approved. The blond laid down, using his cape as a pillow and slept. Karkat sat, it was almost completely silent except for the crackle of the fire and the soft snores from the others. When had he slept last? That question went without an answer. He refused to sleep, someone had to tend the fire and... and... oh who was he kidding? There were no responsibilities now, he could sleep and nobody would blame him. With that the sleepy troll dosed off, staying close to the human.


	5. Chapter 4: Opposites

(Again... I'm sorry, I'll try to update more often once all this drama is through with)

The fire roared as Karkat and Dave kept it going. Both of them seemed agressive, not towards one and other though. It had happened, the wise blonde who kept them all in check was gone along with any shred of happiness the small group felt. Kanaya was hysteric, crying heavily and yelling at anyone who dared draw near. No one could blame her though, she was fighting a strong urge, the urge to drink from the deceased girl's corpse.

Talk of a funeral was brought up by Terezi, she didn't know much of the human custom, but Rose deserved a proper good bye. Unfortunatly the only one who knew of how to hold a funeral was enraged and depressed all at once, prodding at the fire and letting out little sniffles. The blind girl noted that despite their old ways of fighting and annoying each other, Dave and Karkat had become closer and closer. The grouchy troll still refused to talk, but him and Dave still seemed to communicate and comfort one and other. Under normal circumstances she would have teased them with a playful redrom banter, but this wasn't the time for joking around.

Sollux silently viewed their situation. The utter breakdown of Kanaya, the silence from Karkat, the depression and rage from Dave. Everyone was becoming their exact opposite. Even Terezi, who seemed to be the most strong willed, was losing herself. What about him? He really questioned that, all this time focusing on the others and he'd completely ignored himself. The yellow blood didn't feel different, but then again maybe the rest of them didn't either. Terezi, unlike Sollux, could easily see everyone's changes including her own. It was one of the perks of honing your senses and paying attention to everything. All of them seemed to change so negatively except for the Gemini, who had dropped the snarky act and become so tender and caring.


End file.
